1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an accessory strap securing mechanism for a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of technologies, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, MP3s, digital cameras and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are now in widespread use, and consumers may now enjoy the full convenience of high technology products almost anytime and anywhere.
Conventional portable electronic devices usually have an accessory strap securing mechanism disposed thereon to assemble the accessory strap. However, the small size of existing accessory strap securing mechanisms makes it difficult for the accessory strap to be assembled thereto.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.